The Little Merfinder Chapter 4
by tagore90210fanfiction.net
Summary: Sorry for the delay, folks. Here is the new chapter to The Little Merfinder. Hope you like it. Akihito has just lost his virginity and merfolk magic to the powerful man. But will it bring him misery and loneliness or keep him safe away from his unloving and terrible father, Takishiro? Do you think that Takishiro decided alone to hate his sons? There is more to the story.


**The Little Merfinder**

 **Pairing:** Akihito/Asami

 **Summary:** Akihito has just lost his virginity and merfolk magic to the powerful man. But will it bring him misery and loneliness or keep him safe away from his unloving and terrible father, Takishiro? Do you think that Takishiro decided alone to hate his sons? There is more to the story.

 **Genre:** Yaoi, Anime, Comedy, Romance, Drama

 **Chapter 4**

 **Scene 1**

Suzuki swims faster than he ever could. Then he sees two merguards and finds a hiding place underneath a bed of coral reefs. He overhears them talking about what could be something he had ever known.

"So, maybe Akihito is already dead?" One of the guards said, "we have searched everywhere but no sign of him. On the other hand, I think someone is taking advantage of our merking, Takishiro."

"Are you sure about this?" asked the other guard.

"Yes, last week, I spotted Fei Long swimming along with his disgusting sidekicks. I secretly followed them into the underground grotto. They were planning to do something suspicious to the sea king. I secretly watched over as they were mixing some magic together. Then I heard Fei Long chanting out a spell chantra of hatred and bitter coldness. I strongly believe that he is responsible for the king's bitter and cold attitude towards his subjects. Fei Long has been assisting the king following the queen's untimely demise. This is getting suspicious, here. We have to do something about it."

Suzuki wanted to help the merguards but he hesitated and felt like he would be executed if he approached them. So, he swam away to warn Takato and Koh about Akihito's capture.

 **Scene 2**

At the harbor, a ship pulls alongside the dock. Two men step off the ship and onto the dock escorting Asami and naked Akihito wearing a blanket around his body. They altogether take a flight up the steps to where Kaori is waiting for his brother. "Welcome back, onichan. Say who is this new young man with you?" she asks, "he smells like the ocean."

"This is Akihito," Asami replies, "He was originally a merman. I sailed away with my men and we caught him out of the waters. He's now a human, permanently. I made him mine forever."

"You did WHAT? ARE YOU CRAZY? You can't forcibly take a merfolk's virginity and keep them all to yourself as yours. How could you do this?"

Then she looks at Akihito with his head down and says, "I'm so sorry about my brother. I don't know what to do."

 **Scene 3**

Back at the undersea palace, Takato and Misaki are talking romance when suddenly they see Suzuki barging in. "TAKATO! MISAKI! SOMETHING TERRIBLE HAS HAPPENED!" he cries.

"What's happened?" asks Takato.

"Akihito and I tried to escape the merguards who were charging after us. We were finding some places to hide but then a ship came out of nowhere the nets captured and kidnapped Akihito. After that, I overheard a conversation of two merguards. One of them said he saw Fei Long making suspicious magic to make the king cold and bitter towards his family and subjects."

"OH MY GOD! So, Akihito was right all along. We should have listened to him."

"We have to stop Fei Long."

"But how? We don't know any magic."

Then Koh swims into palace. Overhearing a conversation about something relating to their father, he decides to join in. "So, what's going on?" he asks, "Did you say something about our father?"

Takato sighs and responds, "Suzuki emerged in suddenly to tell us that Fei Long is brainwashing our father with bad magic to make him cruel and cold towards every one of us in the kingdom, including me, you, and Akihito, brother."

Koh gasps in horror, "OH MY GOD! Akihito had the right idea about our father. Why didn't we listen to him?"

"Maybe because we were too naïve about it? Oh, and I forgot to mention. Akihito was trying to escape the merguards when a ship intruded with nets and captured him."

"OH NO! WE'VE GOTTA DO SOMETHING TO SAVE HIM!"

"But how? We don't know where they took him. Is he alright, at least?

 **Scene 4**

Back at the palace on land, Akihito is inside, still naked with a towel wrapped around his body. The servants arrive at the scene hearing Asami ordering them, "Get him, cleaned up and ready for dinner."

They respond, "Yes sir!"

They escort Akihito and he thinks quietly, "I've never been in such a palace like this. It's almost like, I never thought a story like this could come true. But why? Why did that man force to become a human permanently?"

He sees a bathroom with filled with oceanic decorations of fish swimming happily and merpeople swimming with dolphins. He steps into the bathtub and one of the servants lavishes oceanic scented bath oil while the other gently massages Akihito's head using nourishing hair oil to keep his scalp and hair healthy and soft.

Akihito thinks "these servants are so kind to me. But will it be enough to keep me safe from my father who hates me, now?"

 **What will Koh and Takato do to stop Fei Long and his schemes from taking over Atlantica? Will they bring back Akihito to their home? Well, it is too late for that because he is already a human, permanently and there's no going back. But can he still help to stop Fei Long even though he can never come back home? What do you think will happen, next?**


End file.
